Left Behind
by The Paper Wolf
Summary: A new girl comes to town with a terrible past. What happened to her? How is she different from the others? There's only one way to find out! I dare you... I double dog dare you... ThomasxOc Rated T to be safe.
1. Ground Zero!

Wolf: I'm back with a new story! Go me!

Gaomon: It's about time you decided to post your story... -.-

Wolf: Hey, I've been suffering with lots of family problems and lost the will to write! Give me break, you rotten little dog!

Thomas: Hey, leave Gaomon alone! He's not a dog!

Gaomon: Thank you, sir...  
>Wolf: Oh, I'm sorry, let me correct myself...<p>

Gaomon: Go ahead, Wolf!

Wolf: You're not a rotten little dog... You're just an over grown puppy with an identity complex! And for that little comment you just made, YOU'RE going to be the first one to do the disclaimer!

Gaomon: **looks at Thomas with a defeated sigh** The Paper Wolf doesn't own DDS or anything that revolves around us. She just owns Kelly and Prayer. Even though she doesn't really do a good job of taking care of her... ^^;

Wolf: I heard that! Anyway, please enjoy this new story, and always remember: **Smile until you stop...**

Chapter One: Ground Zero!

_The weak ones lose the fight..._

_She'll carry all the blame!_

_She just wants to live here like the rest of us!_

_She was left out on her own!_

_She's too young to break the chains!_

_It shouldn't really be that way..._

Today was just another day for Marcus Daemon. The sun was hidden by darkened clouds; promising a rainy day not far behind. The wind was blowing a wicked wind through the city and making the weather outside of his school colder than the normal Spring weather should've been. People outside of the school were going about their daily lives a bit faster than normal because they didn't want to be caught outside when the rain hit.

Marcus would've been found sleeping in class like he normally did, but the teacher threw an eraser at him; hitting him square on the crown of his head and startling him awake. He laughed nervously and quickly apologized to the teacher. The teacher would've scolded the poor boy, but the principal came and pulled the teacher out in the hall; saving Marcus from the evil teacher's wrath.

After a few minutes passed by, the teacher came back into the room with a pleased smile on his face, and walked over towards the podium; gaining his students' attention.

"I have a pleasant surprise for you all today." He announced in a proud tone; extending a hand towards the door. "We'll be having a new student joining us today."

The new student was a girl around Yoshi's age. She wore a simple pair of black pants with matching boots. She wore a black jacket that hid her gray tank top. She had a black messenger bag hanging neatly off her right shoulder, and wore simple thick black glasses. She had a blank look on her face, as she stared at all the students who seemed entranced by her physical appearance.

To be bluntly, the girl's skin was as pale as the moon, and had little to none pigmentation in her hair. It was pure white. Her skin would've been flawless if she didn't have a nasty scar on the side of her left temple. Her left eye was a beautiful ocean blue color whereas her right eye was a bloody red color that made her stand out from all the other girls in the room. Her eyes may have been different in comparison, but both eyes held the same blank look and were hidden behind the glasses she wore.

The teacher cleared his throat to bring the attention of the students back to him, and placed a kind hand on the girl's shoulder; causing her to look up at him.

"This is Prayer Pendragon." He announced in a proud tone; giving the girl a kind smile. He looked back over towards the other children with his smile fading into a frown. "There's something serious about Prayer that you all must understand: She's been in a accident when she was younger that left her partially deaf and is confined to wearing bracers on her legs and arms, but the principal told me that she can read lips very well, and she has to wear a hearing aid to help her understand what we're saying. All I ask of you is to be on your best behavior until she gets settled into this school, and make her feel welcome." He told them in a mild warning. "Or I'll be happy to dish out some detention for a week."

The teacher then tapped Prayer on the shoulder, and gave her a fatherly smile. "Why... don't... you... say... hello... to... your... new... classmates... Prayer?" He said slowly; giving the girl's shoulder a friendly squeeze.

Prayer blushed and looked down at her feet with a slight smile on her face. "Um... hello, everyone..." She said in a quiet tone, "it's nice to meet you. I'd be here when school started the semester, but I had a physical and couldn't make it."

The teacher nodded to the girl and looked around the room for an empty desk to place his newest student and found one beside Marcus. He tapped Prayer on the shoulder and pointed to the desk beside the boy. "Why... don't... you... sit... next... to... Marcus... he'll... share... his... textbook... with... you... until... we... get... you... your... own..." He looked over at Marcus with a blank stare. "Please raise your hand so Prayer can find you, Marcus."

Prayer nodded and walked down the isle towards Marcus. She smiled slightly at the boy, and sat down in the empty chair beside his own. Marcus scooted his chair closer to hers and moved the book closer to the edge of his desk; allowing Prayer to see the contents of the book. She smiled over at him, and began her work; not paying any attention to the boy beside her.

After an hour or so from studying, the bell rang throughout the school, and all the students began moving their desks around the room to sit with their friends. Prayer was sitting alone and typing on her laptop that she brought from home; ignoring the world around her.

She jumped when she felt a finger tapping on her shoulder. She whirled her head around to find the boy – Marcus looking over at her with a shocked look on his face. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized, "I didn't see you there."

"That's... okay... Prayer... I... was... just... wondering... what... you...were... doing." Marcus said in an easy tone; giving Prayer a smile.

Prayer sighed and closed her laptop, and turned around sideways in her seat. "You can talk to me like normal people do, Marcus." She told him in an annoyed tone, "Just because I have hearing problems doesn't mean I can't hear all together."

Marcus gave Prayer a questioning look. "But... the... teacher... said... that... you're... partially... deaf... right? So... that... means... you... can't... hear... as... well... as... the... rest... of... us... can." He said in a reasoning tone; placing his hands behind his head.

"Have you ever had swimmer's ear?" She asked in a mild tone; trying to help Marcus understand her. She continued explaining her problem when she saw him nod at her. "That's what it's like for me all the time. I can hear what you're saying, but it's so jumbled up that I have a hard time understanding what people are saying." She added with a sweet smile; tapping the hearing aid in her ear, "That's why I have these hearing aids to help me hear better. It's not as good as normal people, but it's better than nothing at all, right?"

"I guess that makes sense." Marcus replied in an unsure tone; rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just glad I don't have to sound like an idiot when I talk to you like our teacher does!"

Prayer laughed at the boy's comment. "He did sound like an idiot, didn't he?" She asked in a laid back tone; leaning back in her seat.

"So, what happened to make you have to wear hearing aids, Prayer? I mean, the teacher said you were in an accident that made you like this. So, what was it? Did you fall in a river or something?"

Prayer smiled sadly and looked down at her laptop. "Well, you see, Marcus," she began in an unsure tone. "You remember that attack on the Heighten View Terrance I think it was ten years ago?" She asked in a curious tone; not looking Marcus in the eye. "Well, I was on the top floor when it happened. My parents were trying to get me and my brother outside when the hallway caved in below us. Ever since then, I have to wear bracers to help my arms and legs heal properly, because I was only four, and I lost my hearing because of the force of impact and loud noises. It's been getting better bit by bit, but I still need my hearing aids to help me get around places. If I don't wear them; then everything is a lot more quiet than it really should be, and I tend to get hurt and I really don't like getting hurt..."

Marcus sat back and looked over at Prayer in disbelief. "Wow... that's harsh..." He said in a blunt tone; giving Prayer a sympathetic look.

Prayer shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "I'm alive aren't I? That's good enough for me." She answered in a defeated tone' giving the boy beside her a brave smile. "I'm a tough little cookie and a bag chips."

Marcus let a mighty laugh, and placed his arms behind his head again. "That's nice to know I guess." He said in a puzzled tone. He looked over at the scar on the side of her face, and looked back to her eyes. "Is that accident the cause of that scar on the side of your face? And why you have two different colored eyes?" He asked in a curious tone.

Prayer blinked over at Marcus and laughed sweetly. "The accident is what caused me to have the scar as well as the bracers and lack of hearing," she explained in a sisterly tone; reaching up to touch the scar on her face, "but I was born with two different colored eyes much like my brother, Ray. Since we were twins, it was only natural that we looked the same in our case."

"Oh, now I get it." Marcus said in a satisfied tone. "Like how my little sister has my mom's eyes and how I got my dad's eyes, right?"

Prayer laughed at the boy beside her and gave him her best smile. "Funny how genetics works, huh?" She asked in a casual tone; looking out the window. "Did the weather man say anything about it storming today? I missed the report this morning."

Marcus looked out the window, and saw the clouds getting darker. "He didn't say anything about a storm today, but I think he did say something about rain." He replied in a flat tone. He looked back at Prayer with a curious gaze. "Why do you ask? Don't like the rain, huh?"

Prayer shook her head and sighed. "When the weather gets colder or damp like the rain. My bones and muscles hurt. I love the winter, but when it effects my body, I can hardly move." She told him in a kind hearted tone; looking back out the window. "I guess I'm just a little old lady trapped inside a teenager's body."

Marcus stuttered for a moment before he burst out in a full out laugh. "You know something, Prayer," he said between laughs, "you're a pretty girl. I like that."

Prayer smiled sweetly at the boy in front of her. "Ray used to say that I was brightest day to anyone's darkest hour!" She said in a happy tone.

After a while of chatting about themselves, the bell rang and all the students quickly scurried around the room; getting back to their seats and preparing to go back to work. Then the bell rang and all the students were released from school. Prayer was about to leave when the teacher stopped her to give her some make-up work to do over the weekend. She went down to the lockers to gather up her things, and found Marcus putting his shoes shoes on; getting ready to leave. Prayer smiled and went over to her locker; going past Marcus.

"Hey, Prayer," Marcus called out, tapping her on the shoulder, "would you like me to walk you home? I mean- being new to the city and all..." He said in a goofy tone; offering her a bright smile.

Prayer sighed and opened her locker. "I'd take you up on that offer, Marcus," she said in a defeated tone, "but I have to go get my uniform and talk to the school nurse about my medical file. I'm sure you've got lots of things to do after school."

Marcus laughed and rubbed his nose. "Nah, I'm off work today and I've never done a single piece of homework my life! I can spare a few minutes." He told her in a lazy tone; giving her a playful smile, as he placed his hands behind his head.

Prayer shrugged her shoulders and closed her locker. "Whatever you say, Marcus. I just hope your mom won't mind you being late for supper."

Much to Marcus's surprise, Prayer took little to no time getting her uniform. It looked like all the other girls' uniform, but Prayer asked if she could wear long stalkings under her uniform. She was pleased to find out that she could, and finished up her errands by visiting the school nurse. She gave the nurse some paperwork to file, and made her way off the school grounds with Marcus in tow.

"Wow, Marcus you're really hell-bent on walking me home from school, aren't you?" Prayer said in an impressed keeping her eyes trained on the boy beside her. "What's in it for you?"

Marcus laughed and scratched the side of his face. "Nothing. I just remember what it was like for me being new and no one helped me out. So, I just thought I'd help you out!"

Prayer raised a brow at Marcus and folded her arms over her chest in defiance. "And the fact that I'm handicapped doesn't matter to you?"

Marcus stared at the girl in disbelief. "I don't see anything wrong with you, Prayer." He said bluntly. "You look like a normal girl to me. You just have some problems is all. There's nothing wrong with that."

Prayer relaxed her composure, and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry about that, Marcus. Back at my old school... the kids there weren't as nice to me as you are. I had to do things all on my own without having any help from others. It was very lonely for me, and it's been hard for me to make friends." She said in a sad tone; looking down at her feet.

Marcus looked down at Prayer, and placed his hand on his pocket; fingering his digivice. "Well, stick around for a while, and I'll be all the help you need!" He said in a happy tone, as he gave Prayer a genuine smile. "**I'll** be the brightest day to your darkest hour!"

"Really? You mean it?"Prayer asked in an exited tone; searching Marcus's face for any signs of a lie.

Marcus blinked down at Prayer, and gave her a bright smile. "I promise, Prayer. I'll always be your friend." He said in a friendly tone; holding his hand out for Prayer to shake in agreement. "From now on, I'll look after you like I do my family and friends!"

Prayer gasped and looked up at Marcus with shock on her face. "Thanks, Marcus... that means a lot to me." She said in a grateful tone; returning Marcus's smile with one of her own and shaking his hand.

It wasn't long before Prayer and Marcus arrived at her house that was shockingly not too far from Marcus's own house. Prayer stopped at the gate and turned to Marcus with a bright smile.

"Would you like to come inside for a cup of tea, Marcus?" She offered in a polite tone; extending a hand towards the gate's door. "If Kelly is home, you'll get to meet her, too!"

Marcus smiled sadly and shook his head. "Sorry, Prayer, not today. I promised mom that I'd be home in time for dinner. She's making fried eggs for me today and I really can't miss it!" He explained in an apologetic tone; hoping his new friend would understand.

Prayer laughed and shook her head. "Well, I guess mother trumps friend! I'll see at school bright and early Monday!" She said in a happy tone. "I've actually got some unpacking to do anyway, so I'll see you later, Marcus!"

Later on that night, Prayer was sitting in the living room with the woman or Kelly; eating their tiny dinner. The woman had long jet black hair and stunning red eyes. Like Prayer, Kelly wore glasses, too. Kelly had made some Egg soup for dinner and had apologized for not making anything else because she couldn't find the kitchen boxes yet. The two were having a polite conversation.

"So, Prayer," Kelly spoke up, as she sat her bowl of soup down, "how was school? Did you pick up your new uniform afterwards? What about getting your medical files to the school nurse?"

Prayer nodded, and finished off her soup. "I got my uniform and gave the nurse my files just like you wanted, Kelly. There's no need to worry." She answered in a flat tone; offering Kelly a weak smile.

Kelly leaned forward in her chair and stared hard at Prayer. "And what about the other kids? Were they nice to you?" She urged; worry growing in her voice.

Prayer looked down at her bowl and smiled gentle down at it. "They were very well behaved, Kelly..." She said with a slight blush on her face.

Kelly grinned from ear to ear at the girl beside her. "Did you make any friends, Prayer? It's important that you have friends at your age."

Prayer nodded and looked out the window she looked over at Kelly, and gave her a small smile. "I think I made a friend today..." She answered in a sweet tone; making the woman beside her grin even wider if that was even possible. "His name is Marcus and he was very sweet."

"Oh, really? Tell me about this new friend of yours! Is he tall? Your age group? Is he strong? Outgoing? Smart? Come on, Prayer! Give me some details! I'm dying over here!" Kelly begged in mock desperation; making Prayer giggle at the woman's childish behavior.

"We sit together in class, so I'd guess he's around my age. He's taller than I am. I don't know if he's strong or anything, but I can just tell he has a good heart... Just like Ray used to have..." Prayer answered in a thoughtful tone; making the older woman smile sweetly at her. "He waited for me to get my uniform and paperwork walked me home after school. He seemed very worried when I told how I got my scar, so I'd have to say he's the "Big Brother" type."

"Why did you tell him about something like that?" Kelly asked in a worried tone; giving Prayer her full attention.

"The principal told my new teacher that I had hearing problems and when we had break today, Marcus asked about my scar, so I told him. I invited him in for some tea, but he said he promised his mom he'd be home in time for supper." Prayer replied in an unsure tone, looking down at her empty bowl, and back at back Kelly with a brave smile. "Maybe he'll come by one of these days and you'll get to meet him!"

Kelly smiled excitedly at the girl beside her and finished off her bowl of soup. "That sounds like fun to me, Prayer! I'm so proud of you, sweetie!" And with that, Kelly gave Prayer a huge hug, and began crying on the girl's shoulder.

Prayer laughed nervously at the woman. "Oh, Kelly..." She said in an embarrassed tone; patting her on the back. She gently pushed the woman away, and smiled over at her. "I'm going to go to that convenient store I was on my way to school and pick up some tea for us. I think we both deserve some of the good kind, don't you?"

Kelly gave Prayer a blank stare and blinked a few times at her. "Are you sure you want to go outside, Prayer? It's about to rain and I can drive to the store and get some if you want." She offered in an unsure tone; not really liking the idea of Prayer going out before the rain.

Prayer nodded and waved the woman off. "I'm sure, Kelly. I like it here and you don't need to waste gas on me when I'm perfectly capable of using my own two legs to walk from point A to point B." She reasoned in a mature tone; offering Kelly a slight smile. "And if I hurry now, I can beat the rain easily!"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders and picked up her cup of tea. "If you're sure, sweetie. Just promise to be careful and don't talk to any strangers!" She called out, as she watched Prayer make her way towards the front door.

"I will, Kelly, I promise!" Prayer called out before she closed the door behind her.

**Somewhere in the city, **a strange cat-like creature was roaming around the city; keeping to the alleys so it wouldn't be noticed. It was a domestic sized black cat with red tips on its ears and stripes going down its blackened tail. The cat's eyes were a crystal blue eyes that looks like the ocean itself, and its tail was a lot longer than most stray cats around the city and had large purple cat-like gloves on its frontal paws, and its appearance was completed with a silver tail ring stuck on the middle of its long tail with a matching collar that made it seem more like a normal cat.

The cat was chased by some stray dogs and thrown into another ally way where it was attacked and startled by a few stray cats trying to get a meal. The cat got away from the other cats with a few scratches here and there and took off down the back roads; doing its best to hide from any other dangers that might present itself.

"This place is just like the digiworld!" The cat creature cried out in a vain female's voice; looking up to the twilight sky with tears in her yellow eyes. "I'm not meant for **either** world!"

Just as she spoke those words, a few adolescents walked by the ally where the injured cat had lay sobbing, and began walking towards her; scaring her even more than she already was...

**Not far way, **DATS had picked up on the digital monster's DNA signal, and alerted Marcus, Yoshi and Thomas to find and isolate the poor digimon. They were filled in on the digimon's stats as they searched for the new digimon.

Yoshi had picked up Marcus and Thomas along with Agumon and Gaomon along the way to hunt down the digimon; praying that it hadn't hurt any humans along their way.

"So, what digimon are we looking for this time?" Agumon asked; pushing off against Marcus to look out the wind shield.

Thomas looked behind him to see Agumon's curious face looking back at him. "Her name is Blackgatomon." He answered in a serious tone; looking down to his miniature computer for the stats on the digimon they were tracking down. "She's a tiny digimon – the size of a normal house cat, but she is at a champion level."

"Her attacks are "Devil's Tail", and "Thunder Claw". Both attacks are similar to Gaomon's own fighting style." He added; showing Agumon the image of Blackgatomon's profile. "She's basically a feline version of Gaomon."

Marcus blinked over at the screen, and looked over at Thomas with a blank stare. "She doesn't look too tough!" He declared in a mighty tone; rubbing his nose in arrogance. He looked over at Agumon with a fist raised in front of him. "We can take her!"

Agumon smiled a toothy grin and nodded faithfully at his partner. "You said it, boss!" He said with a cheerful tone.

"Let's just hope she hasn't hurt anybody or made any contact with anyone for that matter." Yoshi said with a defeated sigh, as she kept her eyes trained on the road ahead of her car.

**Just as the trio had searched for Blackgatomon, **Prayer Pendragon had made her way near the ally where the group of teenagers had been tormenting the helpless digimon. Prayer had stopped to look in on the children kicking something and laughing wickedly at something. A closer look had told Prayer that they were hurting a small stray cat.

Something inside Prayer's heart broken and she dropped her grocery bags, and quickly got their attention. They kids looked up to see Prayer glaring angrily at the small group of teens.

"Picking on something that can't fight back, are we?" She asked in a darkened tone, "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She cried hatefully at the teens; walking towards them.

One of the kids looked like he had already been in a fight, and smirked over at Prayer. "Oh? And just what do you plan on doing about it, girlie?" He asked in an arrogant tone; stopping his attack on the helpless digimon.

Prayer hung her head down low, as she walked up to the boy, and stopped just in front of him. She mumbled something that he couldn't hear.

The boy growled at Prayer and leaned forward to hear. "What did you say, you little brat?" He asked in a rough tone; straining to hear what she had to say.

Prayer smirked evilly at the boy, and kneed him harshly in the groin; sending him down to the ground. "I said, "Pick on someone your own size."!" She roared in a spiteful tone; glaring at the other boys.

One of the boys had tried to land a blow to her face, but Prayer had blocked the blow and countered with a harsh strike to the shoulder; sending him crashing into the other boy not too far from him. The one who caught the boy let him go, and managed to push the girl against the wall. Prayer had gained her feet, and got into a boxing stance; protecting her face and chest from any attacks that the group may try to land on her.

Prayer growled like a wild animal and charged for them. "I'll take your best shot!" She declared in a determined tone; fighting for the little digimon; not knowing what she really is.

Blackgatomon couldn't believe the sight she was seeing! No one had tried to help her since she had made her way to the human world! Why would this human be any different? What makes her so different from all the rest? She gasped when she saw that two of the boys had pinned her against the wall while the others had made their way back to her.

"Stop it!" Prayer warned in a fearful tone; watching the boys began attacking her again. "Leave that cat alone! She hasn't done anything to you!"

And with that, Prayer had gathered all her remaining strength and broke free of the two boys, and charged after the other two. She didn't even try to attack them, but instead, she grabbed the little cat in her arms, and held onto her; using her own body as a shield. She took all the hits and kicks from the boys until they had finally gotten tired of attacking her; stopping only to kick Prayer's bags over with a spiteful chuckle.

After a few minutes of listening for any signs of anyone else wanting to attack them, Prayer uncoiled herself from around the small digimon, and looked down to see the little digimon whimpering silently in her arms.

"Those boys are really stupid. They had no right to attack something that couldn't fight back like that... " She said in nasty tone; looking out of the ally, and looking back down at the little cat in her arms once again with a worried smile. "Are you okay, little one?" Prayer asked in a gentle tone; giving Blackgatomon a kind smile.

Blackgatomon looked up at Prayer with tears in her beautiful eyes. "I-I don't understand!" She squeaked in a pained tone; looking into Prayer's eyes for help. "I didn't do anything to deserve this!"

Prayer blinked down at the cat with shock in her eyes. "You... you're not like the cats I've ever seen! How are you able to talk?" She asked in a shocked tone; looking down at the cat in her arms.

Blackgatomon couldn't speak anymore, she just latched herself into Prayer's chest and cried as hard as she could. "I can't be at peace in either world! I'm always going to be alone!"

Prayer gasped at Blackgatomon's shaking body, and had flashbacks of a time when she cried like the digimon was right now. A few tears ran down her own tears, and held her tightly against her body, as memories flooded into her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_A loving family surround a little three year old girl. A brother playing a game with her and laughing happily at the mess they made with a loving mother telling them to clean up for dinner and a worried father scolding the boy for playing too rough with his sister. _

_**Flashbacks**_

_A harsh rumble shaking the family's apartment and forcing them out of their home when the ceiling began falling around them; burying them all within the rubble when they fell off the stairs. The girl being the only survivor of the family..._

_**Flashbacks**_

_A little blonde haired blue eyed boy was being taken away from the little girl by his father; leaving her to cry alone. All the while of her thinking: 'Why me? What did I do wrong to deserve this? Why did you have to go? Why do I always have to be alone? How could this happen to me?'_

_**End of Flashbacks**_

Prayer came out of her painful memories and looked down at Blackgatomon in her arms. She carefully opened her jacket, and placed the tiny digimon inside; causing her to cling onto her shirt in desperation and warmth from the harsh cold wind. Prayer carefully zipped up the jacket but left a small opening so fresh air can get inside the jacket and into Blackgatomon's lungs.

Prayer walked over towards her bags, and began to gather its contents. She straightened her back, and looked up at the sky just in time for the rain to start coming down. She looked down at the tiny bundle in her jacket with a warm smile.

"Don't worry, little one," she spoke in a gentle tone, "I'm going to take you back to my place where I can help you get better."

Blackgatomon gasped and looked up at Prayer with teary eyes. "Why would you do that? You don't even know me! No one has ever showed me the kindness and love that you have! It doesn't make sense!" She cried out, as she sealed her eyes tightly and cried even harder.

Prayer gasped and looked down at Blackgatomon with a sad smile. "I know how you feel, little one. I know how it feels to be left behind... We might be different, but the pain is the same." She answered in a sad tone; walking out of the ally and down the street towards her home.

Blackgatomon looked up at Prayer with narrowed eyes. "I find that hard to believe." She mumbled in a hurt tone; unconsciously grabbing Prayer's shirt like a child seeking comfort from her mother. "I don't believe no one feels the way I do right now..."

Prayer giggled at the digimon, and looked ahead at the scene around her; keeping alert for danger and those boys in case they wanted another crack at her. "I'll tell you about it if you stick around long enough. But let's get you taken care of first." She said in a determined tone; picking up her pace, as the rain began to pound harder on her. "I'm sure you're hungry and could use a meal and shelter from the rain."

Blackgatomon didn't say anything else for the whole trip back to her home. Prayer had announced to Kelly that she was home and quietly made her way into the kitchen to put away the things she bought at the convenient store; doing her best not to raise any suspicions to Kelly that she was hiding something. She carefully made her way upstairs and into her room. She carefully unzipped her jacket and placed Blackgatomon onto her bed; wrapping her tightly into the blankets and covering her head up to keep her hidden in case Kelly were to barge into her room.

Prayer had left the room only to return with a small first-aid kit to fix up Blackgatomon's wounds; making sure to cause her little pain as possible. Once she was finished, Prayer crept out of her room to sneak into the kitchen to find something for the digimon to eat and a small bowl of warm milk that she had gotten from the store.

Once she had returned to her room, she found the digimon curled into a tight ball at the window sill in front of her desk. Prayer had walked over to the desk and sat the bowl of milk down.

"I don't really know what you like to eat, but I found some canned tuna in the cabinet and I warmed you up some milk so you won't get sick." Prayer whispered in a gentle tone; giving Blackgatomon a sweet smile. "I hope that's alright, little one."

Blackgatomon narrowed her eyes at the girl and looked back out the window. "Why must you call me "Little one"? I have a name you know." She snapped in a defensive tone; showing Prayer her pain that wasn't caused by the vicious attacks from the boys, but a deeper pain that was much like her own.

Prayer smiled and pushed the tuna and milk towards Blackgatomon, and reached out to tough her head. "I don't know what your name is." She answered in a motherly tone; carefully stroking Blackgatomon's head. "It'd definitely make things easier for us if we both introduced ourselves, wouldn't you agree?"

Blackgatomon stared at the girl with shock in her eyes. She quickly recovered from her shock, and looked back out the window. "My name is Blackgatomon. I'm a digimon." She replied after a few minutes of debating weather or not to tell Prayer anything information about herself.

Prayer smiled lovingly at Blackgatomon, and turned away from the cat digimon to pick up the things from the kit she used to bandage the injured digimon.

"I'm Prayer Pendragon. It's nice to meet you, Blackgatomon!" She said in a happy tone; watching Blackgatomon sniff at the milk. "Don't worry, Blackgatomon, it's not going to bite you or anything. It's just warmed up to help prevent you from getting sick." She explained in a kind tone.

Blackgatomon lapped at the milk; only to begin to devour it as quickly as she could before turning her attention to the tuna. She looked up at Prayer with teary eyes.

"That was really good, Prayer Pendragon!" She said happily, and she sat on her rear paws, and began to lick at her frontal ones to get the food and milk off her face.

"Just call me by my first name, and I'll give you some more, okay?" Prayer said in a loving tone; sitting down at her desk with a tired sigh.

"That's okay, Prayer," Blackgatomon said politely; offering Prayer a weakened smile, "I won't eat all your food."

Prayer smiled bravely at Blackgatomon. "Don't worry, Blackgatomon, we have plenty of food around the house, so you can eat as much as you like."

BG: That's so sad...

Wolf: I know, but it had to be done. T.T I wanted to make you two meet like Marcus and Agumon, but I decided to make it like this to start off the story...

Prayer: I think you like the emo thing a little too much...

Wolf: Well, they say that the characters the writer makes up is based off personal experience.

Thomas: But that's never happened to you before...  
>Wolf: Well, not in so many ways, but I can relate to them.<p>

Wolf: Please read and review! Any ideas will be welcome and have fun reading Prayer and Blackgatomon's story! Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Threatening Roar! A Plea for Friendship!

Wolf: And here it is, folks! Another chapter waiting to be read! Hope it's as good as the first chapter!

Blackgatomon: I don't know... you're making me out be some pathetic digimon so far...

Wolf: ^^; Oh, don't you worry about that, BG! Your character will get better as the story progresses.

Gaomon: If you keep writing it...  
>Wolf: 0.o where the heck did you come from? I thought I locked your hairy tail in my closet!<p>

Gaomon: **shrugs his shoulders** I broke the door down.

Wolf: **sweatdropps** I should've seen that coming...

Thomas: So, who's going to the disclaimer this time?

Wolf: **smiles over at Thomas** Who do you think, blondie?

Thomas: **groans and slaps his forehead** Why didn't I know that was coming?

Wolf: Because you love me?

Thomas: **rolls his eyes at wolf** The Paper Wolf doesn't own DDS or anything revolving around the concept. She just owns any Ocs that may appear in her story.

Wolf: And now, on with the story! ^_^

Chapter Two: Threatening Roar! A plea for Friendship!

_I couldn't save them from the start!_

_I may not have been able to save them,_

_but I will put everything I've got,_

_to save the one I can!_

_They gave up the fight!_

_They left me behind!_

_Can I forgive myself for trying again?_

_Will I be able to save her?_

_Here it goes..._

Prayer woke up the following morning just in time to see Blackgatomon staring at an old photo frame sitting on her desk beside her laptop. The image was of a trio of children standing together with happy smiles on their faces. Two out of the three children looked like mirror images of each other. They were back to back with happy smirks on their faces and holding a thumbs up towards the camera with the other little boy standing in front of them. They looked very happy and full of life compared to the gentle girl laying under the blankets.

Prayer smiled gently at the cat, and leaned up from her pillows and looked over at the cat on the desk across the bed. "Good morning, Blackgatomon." She whispered softly; hoping not to alarm the digimon. "How are you feeling? Better I hope."

Blackgatomon looked over her shoulder and turned back to the photo in front of her. "Is this you, Prayer?"

Prayer nodded, and pulled the blankets off her body. "That's right, Blackgatomon. That was me when I was a little girl."

"Who's that other human standing with you?" She asked in a curious tone; taking the frame into her mouth, and jumping off the desk, and over towards Prayer's bed.

Prayer slowly sat up in bed, and took the frame from the digimon. "That's my brother, Ray. We were twins before he died." She replied in a calming tone; looking down at the picture inside the frame. "He was the only friend I ever had."

"He died?" Blackgatomon asked in an alarmed tone; looking in Prayer's eyes for any signs of a lie. "What happened to that other boy? Was he one of your brothers, too?"

Prayer nodded again and gently rubbed Blackgatomon's head in a motherly fashion. "That was taken just before our apartment was destroyed... He died protecting me from the debris that fell on top of us. And the boy left shortly after his mother died. We were very close..."

Blackgatomon's ears drooped down in sadness as she looked down at her paws in shame. "I see... now I know what you meant last night when you said you knew how I felt."

Prayer smiled sweetly at the cat – like digimon in her lap. "You're a very smart kitty, you know that, Blackgatomon?" She asked in a motherly tone; placing the frame down and scooped the little cat up in her arms.

Blackgatomon smiled playfully up at Prayer, and snuggled into her stomach. "Thanks, Prayer. That means a lot to me."

Prayer blinked down at the cat in her arms. "You mean no one has ever gave you a compliment before?" She asked in disbelief; not wanting to believe what she was hearing from the little digimon in her arms.

Blackgatomon sniffed and buried her furry face deep into Prayer's stomach. "The other digimon back home hated me because of my becoming a black Gatomon... I was going to be a normal digimon, but during my digivolution, I caught a virus and became what you see now."

Prayer looked down at the digimon in her arms in shock. "But couldn't you stand up for yourself? I mean- the way you're talking about this "digivolution", you became much stronger than they were or are." She asked in a confused tone.

Blackgatomon nodded, but sniffed once again. "It's hard to defend yourself from the weaker digimon when there are so many of them ganging up on you..." She explained in a reasoning tone; jumping away from Prayer to prove her point. "Everywhere I went, the digimon would either chase me away or try to delete me altogether! I wasn't welcomed there because I digivolved into what you see now... I was just too hard. And this is the scar that proves it!" She said in a hurting tone; pulling one of gloves off to reveal an ugly scar on her black paw. "I won't survive in the digiworld if I go back!"

Prayer felt a few tears fall from her eyes, and pulled the cat back into a tight embrace. "You don't have to worry anymore, Blackgatomon," she whispered in a quivering voice; holding the little cat tightly in her arms, as she rocked her back and forth like a mother doing her best to comfort her child, "I'll protect you... I'll always be there for you... even if the time comes for you to not want me anymore. I'll be your friend forever."

Blackgatomon sniffed and clung tightly to Prayer's shirt like she had the previous night. "Forever is a long time, Prayer."

Prayer smiled against Blackgatomon's furry head, and let a few tears fall onto her blackened fur. "Then I guess we've got a lot time on our hands, don't we?" She replied in a friendly tone; giving Blackgatomon her best smile. "We make a great pair, don't we, Blackgatomon? Prayer and Blackgatomon! Friends forever!"

Blackgatomon looked up at Prayer with a real smile and laughed happily at the girl. "That sounds good to me, friend!"

After a few moments of holding onto each other, Prayer fell back onto her bed; holding Blackgatomon high into the air and making them both laugh out loud.

"Alright." Prayer said in a motherly tone. "I'm starving so how about I get us something to eat and if you feel like it, we'll both get lost in the city and have loads of fun!"

Blackgatomon stared down at Prayer with wondering eyes. "Really?" She asked in a childish tone; blinking down at the human below her. "I don't think it's a good idea to go back out there..." She said in an unsure tone; looking away at Prayer.

Prayer smiled happily at the digimon and sat back up in her bed. "If you don't stand back up when you fall, then you'll never be able to stand up on your own, Blackgatomon." She reasoned in a motherly tone; knowing all too well about giving up.

Blackgatomon looked deep into Prayer's eyes and saw a small fire dancing in them. She still looked unsure if she should go back outside. She felt safe with Prayer - like she was meant to be with her, but the fear and pain still clenched her heart. She didn't know what to do.

Prayer smiled and placed Blackgatomon back into her lap, and began stroking her back. "Listen to me, Blackgatomon," she whispered softly, "Ray once told me that to **exist** in the world is easy. Any one can do it. But to **live **in the world takes the rawest amount of courage. Not many people have the strength to get back up on their feet."

Prayer lifted Blackgatomon up so she was eye level with her. "Are you strong enough to keep getting back up?" She asked in a serious tone; looking the digital monster square in the eye. "If you don't trust me, then trust what I have to say: The first step you take is the hardest one to make and it hurts more than you could ever imagine, but if you have the courage and strength to get back up; then nothing can stop you."

Blackgatomon let a few tears fall from her large blue eyes and closed them tightly to stop any more from falling.

"I'll put my faith and trust in you, Prayer." She whispered in an honest tone; giving Prayer her bravest smile. "I trust you, Prayer... I trust you."

Prayer smiled gently down at the cat and placed her back onto the bed; getting up to get dressed. "That's what I want to hear. As long as you keep trying, then you'll be able to do anything." She looked back at the cat sitting on the bed, and walked towards the door. "Come on with me downstairs and meet my guardian. She has a thing for cats and would welcome you into our home with open arms."

Blackgatomon's ears perked up and she jumped off the bed. "I guess I'll have to play the part if I'm ever going to leave this room, huh?" She asked; walking on all fours towards the girl and began practicing her meows.

"That's the spirit, Blackgatomon! Never give up! Even if the odds are stacked against you. That's the way Ray taught me and that's the way I'm going to teach you." She said in a mind set tone; smiling happily at the cat beside her and opening the door to let the cat outside the room.

**After Kelly met Blackgatomon,** the woman fell in love with her, and began asking questions like "How did you find her?", "Why does she look so different from the rest of the strays around the city?", "What is her name?". Prayer smiled nervously at the cat being held by the smothering woman and carefully took the cat back from the woman to begin feeding the cat.

"Her name is uh - Shadow. I found a few boys beating her up in the ally on my way back home and chased them away. And I don't really know why she looks the way she does and my guess is that the boys didn't like her and wanted to pick on her. I fed her some tuna I bought and she kinda followed me here." Prayer lied in a cool tone; giving the older woman a simple shrug.

Kelly gave Prayer a surprised stare and looked back down at the cat lapping up the milk Prayer had placed on the ground. "You never showed any interest in owning a pet before. Why the sudden change?" She asked in a motherly fashion; watching Blackgatomon chowing down on some tuna.

"Well, I guess you could say I saw a younger me when I saw those boys picking on her, and I just had to help her. It wasn't fair to let them hurt her, so I stepped in and – uh- claimed her as my cat."

Kelly felt like Prayer wasn't telling her the whole story, but let it slide for the time being; knowing better than to push the subject.

"Well, I guess it's okay for Blackgatomon to stay. As long as **you** take care of her." She said in a defeated tone; giving Prayer a warm smile.

Prayer smiled happily at the woman, and gave her a fierce hug. "Thanks, Kelly! You're the best!" She cried happily, as she picked up the cat, and placed her safely in her arms. "I promise to spoil her and love her until she can't stand it and runs away!"

And with that being said, Prayer took the cat and began to rush towards the door with a burst of excitement. "Come on, Blackgatomon! Let's go and explore this city as master and pet!"

Kelly watched Prayer walk out the door and making their way down the street. "It looks like things are looking up for my little Prayer." She said to herself; smiling lovingly at the girl walking down the street...

**As Prayer and Blackgatomon were walking down the street,** Marcus and the rest of the Data Squad were out searching the city for Blackgatomon. They had to give up last night because it rained so hard that Yoshi couldn't see anything out the wind shield, and had direct orders from Sampson to forget it until the next day. Marcus didn't have school for the day and the trio began their search once again for the little digimon.

"If this cat's as small as you say she is, then we might as well be looking for a needle in a haystack!" Marcus said in a frustrated growl; glaring out the window.

Gaomon looked over at Marcus and looked out the side window. He saw a strange looking girl sitting at the river bank and leaned against the glass; giving the girl a hard look. Not too far from the girl was the digimon carefully walking around the girl.

Gaomon looked over at Thomas with an urgent look in his eyes. "Sir, I've found the digimon! She's with that human down by the river!" He shouted angrily; pointing at the river bank. Yoshi pulled over, and everyone got out of the car as quickly as it stopped.

"Hey over there! Get away from that creature!" Yoshi called out; getting Prayer's attention.

Thomas made it to the bottom of the hill, and gasped when he saw who the human that was with the digimon was. He couldn't believe it was Prayer Pendragon! She was his childhood friend up until the part in their lives when his mother died and he had to go live with his father in another country. He hadn't seen her since they were both small child, and there she was in front of him.

"Prayer? What are you doing here?" Thomas said in a disbelieving tone; rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Huh?" Prayer looked over her shoulder and found the trio with creatures similar to Blackgatomon. "Thomas? Is that really you?" She asked in a confused tone; standing up to face the group behind her. She found Marcus standing beside the other two humans, and gave him a disbelieving look in her eyes. "Marcus? What's going on? What do you want?"

Marcus looked over at Prayer with shock written on his face as plain as day. "Get away from that digimon, Prayer! She's dangerous!"

Yoshi blinked a few times, and switched confused stares from Prayer then to Marcus. "Do you know that girl, Marcus? Thomas."

Thomas looked down at the blue dog creature beside him, and back towards the digimon. "Gaomon, execute Plan Beta!"

Gaomon looked over at Blackgatomon and charged for Blackgatomon; shouting a firm, "Sir, yes, sir!", as he took off after the digimon with Agumon in tow and Lalamon bringing up the rear.

Prayer looked over at Blackgatomon with panic in her eyes, and watched as she began running away from the charging digimon. The creature known as Gaomon threw a punch towards Blackgatomon's back, and sent her flying backwards; causing her to scream in pain and terror.

Prayer looked over at the humans and glared hatefully at them. "Leave Blackgatomon alone! She hasn't done anything to anybody!" She demanded in a dark tone; charging over towards them with rage in her duel eyes. "Don't you have hearts?"

Yoshi was taken aback from the girl's outburst, and looked over at Marcus and Thomas with shock in her eyes. She looked back at Prayer with a firm stare. "That's a wild digimon! It's too dangerous for you to be around it!"

Prayer looked back at Blackgatomon to see her dodging attacks from all three digimon; not bothering with striking against any of them. "Do you really think she's that dangerous? Look at her! She's not even fighting back!" She cried out in panic. "Call those other digimon off right now!" She screamed as she grabbed Thomas's shirt and began pulling at him.

"That digimon is a dangerous creature, Prayer! She has to be contained at once!" Thomas replied in a firm tone; grabbing Prayer's hands to stop her from pulling on his shirt. "You're in a lot of danger just by being near her! Don't you care about what would happen?"

Prayer shook her head, and looked back to see Marcus with shock on his face. "Do something, Marcus, please! Help her!"

Marcus growled and charged forwards; aiming his fist at Blackgatomon's head. "I am doing something! I'm protecting you from that digimon!" He shouted, as he landed a punch to Blackgatomon; hitting her in the face.

Prayer looked over at Yoshi, and saw her speaking into a communication device; stating that they have engaged the digimon and are about to take her back to their headquarters. Prayer looked back to Thomas and clung desperately to his arm.

"Please help me, Prayer!" Blackgatomon begged to her friend as she struggled to get back up on her feet; only to be knocked back down by Gaomon's "Double Back Hand" attack. "I need you!"

Prayer looked back at Blackgatomon with fearful eyes, and turned back to Thomas with panic in her eyes. "You can't take her from me, Thomas! She needs me!" Prayer pleaded with the blonde. "Stop your digimon before it's too late!"

A dark shadow fell over Thomas's face, and pulled a small white device from his pocket. He lifted it up to Prayer's face; a grim look on his face.

"Don't worry, Prayer..." he said in a sober tone; not looking her in the eye, as he readied the device. "You won't remember anything after this... This is for the best. You won't feel any pain after this..."

Prayer slapped the device out of Thomas's hand, and punched him in the face. "How do you know what's best for me, Thomas? You abandoned me, remember? What about what Blackgatomon needs? Hasn't she suffered enough? Haven't **I** suffered enough?Give me a break! **Give me a break**!"

Prayer pulled away from Thomas, and took off for Blackgatomon just as Agumon was about to fire a fair-sized fireball from his mouth that was aimed for Blackgatomon. Everyone was shocked to see that Prayer had dived in front of the blast just before it hit Blackgatomon; holding as tightly as she could.

"What just happened?" Yoshi cried out in shock; not believing her eyes. "Why did she just jump in front of Blackgatomon like that?"

Marcus growled at the image before him, and fell to his knees. "What have I done?" He asked himself more than anybody around him. "I promised I'd look after her and what do I do? I let her get hurt! I let her down!"

Thomas looked back at the girl, and looked over at Marcus. Then he saw Blackgatomon screaming in fear for the girl; trying to help her.

Blackgatomon gasped when she saw Prayer gasping for breath and coughing harshly; moaning in between coughs. Blackgatomon looked over at the digimon attacking her, and rolled up her tiny gloved fists.

"I escaped the digital world because I had no choice..." She said in a darkened tone; keeping her head hung low. "I didn't do anything to anybody... no one cared about me but Prayer..."

Gaomon got into a fighting stance; getting ready for an attack with Agumon standing ready behind him. "You broke the rules, Blackgatomon. You have to be sent back to the digiworld." He said in a warning tone; getting ready for whatever the cat would throw at him.

Blackgatomon looked up at Gaomon with her eyes glowing red with pure rage. "You hurt the only friend I ever had since I was born... and **that** is unforgivable." She hissed as she got into a fighting stance; ready to strike back at the trio of digimon. "I'll get you back for what you've done to her! Do you hear me? I'll get you back! What goes around, comes around times ten!"

She was about to charge for the digimon, but Prayer grabbed her tail, and forced her to stop. "Don't do it, Blackgatomon!" She begged in a weakened tone; pleading with the digimon with tears in her eyes. "You'll only prove them right if you attack them... don't do it... Please? For me?" And with that, Prayer passed out cold on the ground.

Blackgatomon looked down at Prayer, and sighed; trying to calm down. She then nodded to the girl, and gave her a small smile. "Alright, Prayer. I won't go after them. But only because you told me not to."

Thomas looked over at the two and stared at them in disbelief. How is Prayer controlling that digimon? Why is Blackgatomon even listening to her? She was supposed to be a wild digimon? And what did she mean by she didn't have a choice to escape the digiworld? It just didn't add up to him. He was going to bring Blackgatomon in like he was told to do, but something about the sight of the two and how Prayer was pleading with him to leave them alone told him that it's a very bad idea to separate them.

Not having many options left, Thomas picked up the white device on the ground, and placed it back into his vest pocket. He told Gaomon to stand down, and began walking over towards the two. Judging from the looks of Blackgatomon's form and the beating she had taken, he knew she had little to no strength to fight back and was weakened. The rest of the group watched Thomas approached the girl and Blackgatomon.

"Stay away from us!" Blackgatomon roared in an unforgiving tone; getting ready to defend herself and Prayer. "I promised I wouldn't fight back, but that doesn't mean that I won't try to protect her!"

Thomas looked back to his digimon partner with a firm nod, and held his digivice out to him. "It's okay, Gaomon," he said in a calm tone, "I'll take over from here."

Blackgatomon blinked up at Thomas, but kept her guard up and kept did her best to keep guard Prayer.

Thomas smiled gently down at Blackgatomon, and looked over his shoulder at the two remaining digimon. "You two stay back, and let me take over." He ordered in a reasoning tone; giving Marcus and Yoshi a firm look as if telling them to call off their digimon through his mind. He silently thanked the two, and turned back to Prayer and Blackgatomon.

"What's in your head, human?" Blackgatomon hissed in an untrusting tone; not backing down from Thomas.

He keeled down before the digimon standing between him and Prayer, and gave her a serious look. "Do I have your word that you were telling the truth about not having a choice to come to this world?" He asked in a firm tone; looking into Blackgatomon's eyes for the truth.

Blackgatomon gulped and began to relax her stance, and looked back at Prayer before she looked back at Thomas with a pleading look across her face. Her body began to shake as she lowered her guard. She knew that the only way to stay in that world was to tell him what she told Prayer. She didn't want to trust anyone but her, but she knew that the girl would want her to at least try to trust others. She looked back at Prayer's motionless body, and hung her head back down in front of herself; not allowing Thomas to see her teary eyes.

"I can't help you if you won't talk to me, Blackgatomon." Thomas said in a gently tone; urging the little digimon to speak. "Why can't you go back to the digital world?"

"I'll die if I go back to the digiworld." She whispered in a hurting tone. "Even if I go back to my digi-egg state with no memory, the other digimon would still hate me because I'm a Blackgatomon and not a normal Gatomon!"

"So that's why you're here... you really didn't have a choice, did you, Blackgatomon?" Thomas said in a sympathizing tone; giving Blackgatomon a sad smile.

Blackgatomon couldn't take it anymore, and began to shake and soon broke down in front of the human boy. "Please don't take me back there! I'll do anything you want if I can stay with Prayer! I'm begging you!"

Thomas placed a brotherly hand on Blackgatomon's head, and gave her a warm smile. "Don't cry, Blackgatomon." He spoke softly, "I'll do my best to make sure no one is going to hurt you like that again."

Blackgatomon gasped and looked up at Thomas with shocked eyes. "Really? You're not lying, are you, human? You swear I'll be able to stay with Prayer?" She asked in a hopeful tone; tears still falling from her eyes.

Thomas smiled again and nodded to the digimon before him. "Really, Blackgatomon, I'm not lying and I always keep my promises." He answered in a caring tone.

Blackgatomon narrowed her blue eyes at Thomas and tensed her shoulders. "Your word as the human that sicked his partner on me and allowed Agumon to hurt Prayer? I find that hard to believe." She said in a spiteful tone; refusing to believe his words.

Thomas growled and grabbed Blackgatomon's shoulders. "Listen to me, Blackgatomon," he called out in an angry tone, "you don't have a lot of options here with Prayer needed medical assistance that only we can provide for her! We can talk more about what our next move is after we get Prayer some help."

Blackgatomon debated her options and looked back at Prayer for a moment before she made her choice and looking back at Thomas with her paw out-stretched in front of her. "I'll trust you for now, human, but that doesn't mean I have to like it or forgive you for what you've done!"

Thomas sighed in relief, and shook Blackgatomon's paw in agreement. "Alright." He said in a final tone, as he pulled Prayer into his arms, and rose to his feet. "Come on with us, Blackgatomon, and let's get Prayer some help."

Marcus and Yoshi gave each other a confused stare before they called their digimon to their own digivices before Marcus rushed over towards the car, and opened the back for Thomas to place Prayer in the back. Yoshi contacted Sampson to inform him of the situation and that they were going to bring Prayer and Blackgatomon back to the base, and made her way to the driver's seat of her car.

Thomas rushed over towards the car, and carefully placed Prayer in the back of the car; getting in himself to make sure she doesn't sustain any further injuries. Blackgatomon jumped into the back with the two, and kept close to Thomas in case he went against his word and try anything on her friend. Marcus kept his eyes trained on Blackgatomon in case she try to hurt Thomas in the process. All in all, a thick tension fell upon the car, as they drove off towards their headquarters...

Wolf: And there you have it! Another wonderful chapter revised and posted! Hope you enjoyed your stay in Prayer's world!

Blackgatomon: I'm starting to think the digiworld is better than being in this story. -.-

Wolf: I already told you that you'll get better as the story goes on. Now, suck it up for now and deal with it! No more complaining!

Blackgatomon: That's not what Nosedive says...

Wolf: 0.o What did you just say? Do you want to go back to the digital world?

Blackgatomon: **yelps and hides behind Gaomon; shaking her head* that's what I thought, now be a good little kitty or you'll be sent back to that world faster than your little whiskers an twitch!**

**Wolf: Anyways, please r&r and any ideas are always welcome!**

**Thomas: Everyone knows you need them.**

**Wolf: Because I have bigger plans for you and Gaomon, I'm going to let that little remark go for now... **


	3. A Cry For The Grave! Angel's Plea!

Wolf: This story is actually going better than I hoped it would.

Lalamon: That's because you weren't writing it for a few days!

Thomas: If you keep writing it and stop getting distracted, you might actually get something done.  
>Wolf: Can it, will ya? I've been lazy and work has been hard enough with the holidays coming up! Give me a break, will ya?<p>

Gaomon: We'd give you a break if you keep working... -.-;

Wolf: **sighs** I can't catch a break today, can I?

Everyone: **Glares wickedly **Not on your life!

Wolf: Okay! I get it! Mellow your yellows! **Sighs** I guess this means I have to do the stupid disclaimer, doesn't it?  
>Everyone: You got that right!<p>

Wolf: Fine! I don't anything about this story! I just own Prayer and Kelly and any other things that might end up in the story that isn't in digimon! **turns to the characters** There! Are ya happy now?

Everyone: **nods with happy smiles on their faces** And now that's over with... On with the story!

Wolf: Please enjoy!

Chapter Three: Crying for the Grave! Angel's Plea!

_Everyone seems to be getting what they want,_

_so where's mine?_

_I'm trapped in my own mind,_

_and I don't want to escape..._

_I have to give in..._

_It's all I can do now..._

The squad had arrived to their medical care center with Prayer tightly in Thomas's arms. They explained to their superior about the situation, and had been waiting to hear from the doctors about Prayer's status. Prayer wasn't hurt too bad and when the doctors first looked at her, they just told the others that she had minor burns because of her clothes protecting her from the Agumon's attack. The doctors told the trio of humans about the bracers he's found on her arms and legs, and asked if they knew anything about them. Marcus stepped forward and told them that she told him she had to wear them because she was in the Heighten View Terrance accident that took place ten years ago.

"Well, she's awake now." The doctor stated in a final tone, as he began writing things down on his clipboard. "She doesn't want any visitors but that digimon with her right now, but if you come back later, maybe she'll be up for it."

And with that, the doctor left the moment his beeper went off and hurried off; leaving the trio and their digimon to talk with themselves.

Yoshi looked over at Lalamon with a sad look in her eyes. She looked between Marcus and Thomas with curious eyes. "So, how do you two know that girl?" She asked as she leaned against the wall behind her; Lalamon floating beside her partner's head.

"From the way Marcus was acting, you two must be connected to her in some way." The plant digimon said in a curious tone; looking from the boys.

Marcus rolled up his fists, and stared hard at the ground. "Prayer's in my class. She told me about her family and how they died. She was so lonely. I don't know, but there's something about her story that made my heart break. I promised to be her friend after all."

Thomas growled and folded his arms over his chest. "Prayer and I grew up together after her family died. I told her I'd always stay with her, but after my mom... passed, I was taken away to live with my father. He didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye to her..." Thomas explained in a hurt tone; not looking anyone in the eye in fear of what he'd see.

"Sir..." Gaomon said in a sympathetic tone; looking up to his partner with sad eyes.

"I still haven't forgiven my father for what he did. Prayer probably thinks that I left because I didn't want to be her friend anymore." Thomas said in a bitter tone; rolling his hands into tight fists. "It would explain how she reacted when she saw me again. Not that I blame her. I'd be upset, too if I was in her shoes."

After a few moments, Marcus slammed his fists in his hand, and smiled arrogantly up at the other boy in the group.

"Well, I guess we know what we have to do now, don't we?" Marcus said in a headstrong tone; giving Thomas and the others a fearless smile.

Thomas stared up at Marcus with a shocked look on his face. "What are you talking about, Marcus?" He asked in a clueless tone; tilting hid head to the side.

Marcus gave Thomas a cocky grin, and walked towards the door where Prayer lies in wait. "We go in and apologize to her! Duh! Any idiot can tell you that!" And with that, the boy declared, as he placed a firm hand on the knob.

Thomas placed a weary hand on Marcus's shoulder. "The doctor told us that she didn't want any company!"

Marcus batted Thomas's hand off his shoulder and gave him a cheery smile. "Ask me if I care!" He said in a final tone; opening the door without so much as a knock.

Once they got close enough to the bed, and found a bandaged Prayer and scuffed up looking Blackgatomon placed on the bed. Blackgatomon was seated on the pillow that Prayer's head was resting on. Prayer was looking out the window with her friend.

Blackgatomon was sporting a bandage crossed on the top of her head and left cheek. Her tail was wrapped up at the end of her tail-just below where her fur branches out into the red tip.

Whereas Prayer had her hands bandaged as was wearing a hospital dress. The thin blanket was pushed at the end of the bed, and the trio got a first glance at the braces she had mentioned to Marcus when they first met. The bracers on Prayer's arms were separate metal bands; one at both wrists and the other located just below her elbows; preventing her from fully straightening out her arms. Her legs suffered the same case. Her ankles had metal bars wrapped around them with another set was placed just below her knee. Both sets of bracers were connected with thick black rods; keeping her from fully moving.

The cat looked over to see the trio, and jumped over Prayer; spreading her arms out like a shield. "What do you want now?" She hissed in a nasty tone; keeping the others at bay.

"We came to talk to Prayer." Yoshi said in an understanding tone; taking a careful step forward.

Prayer gave the group a slight glance before she rolled over on her side; giving them her back. "I already spoke with Commander Sampson and Kudamon..." She said in a hollow tone; keeping her eyes trained on the window. "He told me the same thing you're going to tell me."

Yoshi tilted her head to the side and blinked over at the girl lying on the bed. "What would that be?" She asked in a curious tone; signs of concern rolling off her face.

"He came and told us that he's sorry for what happened." Prayer's hollow tone sounded more tired now. She still had her back turned to them; preventing them from seeing the angry tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"That's what you're going to say, too. I'm right, am I wrong?" Blackgatomon sneered at the group before them, and stood behind Prayer.

Thomas was taken by surprise at the digimon's words. How could she have known that they were there to apologize? Was she a psychic digimon? Or was Marcus too loud on the other side of the door.

"We did come here to apologize to Prayer, Blackgatomon. We were the ones who went after you after all." Thomas explained calmly at the digimon on the bed. He turned to Prayer, and placed a calm hand on top of her shoulder. "We're very sorry that you ended up getting hurt Prayer. We never meant to take it that far. We didn't know how much Blackgatomon meant to you."

Prayer pushed herself up from the bed, and turned around to face the others with a happy smile. "That's alright, guys. I understand! You were just doing what you were told, right? We'd do the same thing if we were in your place!"

Agumon walked over towards the bed, and placed his claws on it; resting his head on them and looking up at Prayer with puppy eyes. "So, you're not mad at me for hitting you with my Pepper Breath?" He asked in a childish tone; making Prayer giggle.

Prayer rubbed the top of Agumon's head and smiled. "What's done is done, right? We'll just have to learn from our mistakes, won't we?"

Blackgatomon caught onto what Prayer was doing, and decided to play along with her. "Prayer's right! You can't cry over spilled milk you know." She said with a fake smile; trying to trick herself into believing her own words. How could she forgive them for hurting Prayer? It just didn't seem fair.

Thomas smiled sadly at the girl on the bed, and looked down at Gaomon. "I'm really glad." He said in a grateful tone.

Yoshi yawned and stretched her arms high into the air. "Well, I guess we'd better get going now that we've said what we came here to say."

Marcus slammed his fist into his hand, and looked down at Agumon with a happy smile on his face. "We gotta get home, too! Mom's making fried eggs tonight and we don't want to miss that!"

Agumon looked up at his friend and smiled happily at him. "Yum! Sounds great, can't wait!" He cheered in a pleased tone, as he took off out the door.

Yoshi smiled weary at the two and followed them out the door. "We're glad you're alright, Prayer. I'll come by sometime to check up on you and Blackgatomon." She said with a playful wink before she left the room to chase after Agumon and Marcus.

Thomas shook his head at his friends, and turned towards Prayer with a friendly smile. "It's good to see you again, Prayer. I missed you." He said in a gentle tone; giving her a small smile.

Prayer gasped and looked away from the boy with eyes devoid of emotion. "Yeah... I missed you, too..."

Gaomon rushed over towards the other side of the bed where Blackgatomon had been closest to, and leaned up on the bed. "I- I hope there's no hard feelings, Blackgatomon." He said in an apologetic tone; offering a boxing hand towards the black digimon.

Blackgatomon looked over at Prayer, and saw her nodding to her before she turned her attention back to the dog – like digimon before her. "No way! Despite the circumstances, I actually had a great time going up against you. I hope we'll get to do it again someday!" She chirped in a cheerful tone; smiling falsely at him, and shaking his hand in agreement.

Thomas gave Blackgatomon a soft smile. "See, Blackgatomon? You're already making friends. Keep this up and you'll have the whole world on your side!" He said in a positive tone.

Prayer smiled over at Blackgatomon, and looked back out the window at the bright sunset. "This is the perfect ending to a rather crazy day, wouldn't you agree?" She asked no one.

Thomas chuckled at the girl's comment, and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll say." He said in a exaggerating tone; smiling lazily at Gaomon. He looked over at Prayer with a happy smile. "So, what was it that Sampson talked to you about? You know, besides just apologizing to you and Blackgatomon." He asked in a curious tone; hoping to talk to Prayer like the times they did when they were little. Even though they hadn't seen each other in a long time, it didn't mean that the boy didn't see her as a friend.

Prayer sighed and gave Thomas a tired smile. "He told me that when the doctors were testing my DNA to see if I was compatible with Blackgatomon's DNA." She answered with a dry sigh; watching Blackgatomon throw practicing punches to Gaomon's opened fists.

Thomas gasped and stared at Prayer in shock. "Really? What were the results?" He questioned her; looking her over.

"I'm a perfect match for her." She answered. "He said that I'm a wise choice to have on his team... or rather, your team to be more correct."

Thomas gave Prayer a weak smile. "Well, that's great, Prayer!" He said happily; placing a gently hand on her shoulder. "That means we won't have to go after Blackgatomon and we won't have to keep an eye on you!"

Blackgatomon stopped punching at Gaomon's hands, and looked to Prayer with wondering eyes. "That's the second best news I've heard all day!" She said in an excited tone; looking back to Gaomon with a bright smile playing across her furry face.

Gaomon tilted his head to the side and looked at Blackgatomon with a curious pair of eyes. "What was the first?" He asked.

Blackgatomon smiled lazily at Gaomon, and turned to look at Prayer with a happy glint in her shiny blue eyes. "The best news was when Prayer promised to be my friend!"

Gaomon looked down at his feet, and blushed at Blackgatomon's happy smile. "I see... that would sound like good news to me, too if I was in your position."

Prayer smiled sweetly at her friends. "We have some things to talk about with Kelly before we decide anything, though." She said with a simple smile. "I just hope she won't blow things out of proportion. I'd take another one of those fireball attacks from Agumon before I face Kelly when she's in a rage. She's much scarier than the monsters your mom would chase away when we were kids, remember, Thomas?"

Thomas gasped in shock that she remembered something as simple as that, and recovered with a happy smile. "I remember. We were so scared of those closest monsters and would stay up all night so they wouldn't get to us."

They sat in that room and chatted for awhile until Kelly came to collect the two females from the care center. The woman was shock to see the boy for the first time in a long time, and gave him a big hug; earning a curious look from the two digimon. Thomas had helped Prayer into a wheelchair and pushed her towards the door and going down the hall to the sign out office.

Once they had got Prayer into the car, he pulled out a piece of paper he slipped into his pocket, and handed it to Prayer just before he closed the door.

"That's my information. I'd really like to be the first to know what you and Blackgatomon decide. And maybe we could catch up sometime when we're both not too busy." Thomas said in a gentle tone; giving Prayer a charming smile that caused her to blush.

Prayer smiled up at Thomas and took the slip of paper from his hand. "I'd... like that, Thomas... I'd like that very much..." She said quietly, as she looked down at Blackgatomon in her lap. "Maybe we could get together someday and let our friends here get to know each other, too."

"Sounds great, Prayer." The blue eyed boy said in a soft tone; stepping away from the car to let Kelly drive off into the distance...

Once the car was out of sight before Gaomon stepped beside Thomas. "What are you thinking about, sir?" He asked in a curious tone; looking up at his partner with a wide yellow eyes. "Do you think they'll join DATS and be on our side?"

Thomas shook his head and smiled weakly at Gaomon. "I'm not sure, Gaomon. After what I saw in Blackgatomon today, I think she'd be glad that we won't have to go after her. But that decision will be entirely up to them."

It was a brief moment of silence between the two before Thomas turned and looked at his partner from over his shoulder. "Come on, Gaomon, let's go home."

Gaomon's ears perked up slightly, and jumped over towards Thomas's side. "Sir, yes, sir!" He said in a final tone, as the two began their journey towards home...

**Once the trio had arrived home, **they were greeted by none other than the goofy duo Agumon and Marcus. He had been holding something in his hands as he waited for the women to get home, but placed it down to rush over towards the passenger side of the door and opened it for Prayer.

Kelly got out of the car, and looked over at Marcus with a slight glare in her eyes. "You must be Marcus and Agumon." She said in a friendly tone; giving the boys a motherly smile.

Marcus helped Prayer out of the car with a nervous chuckle. "Yes, ma'am, that would be us." He said nervously; stammering over his words.

Prayer looked up at Marcus when he held his hands out to her. "What are you doing here, Marcus?" She asked in a polite tone; looking down at her lap to find Blackgatomon narrowing her eyes at the dinosaur digimon before her.

Kelly pulled out a pair of crutches from the trunk of the car, and walked over towards the two. Marcus loosened his hold on Prayer's waist and allowed her to slip into the support that Kelly gave her.

He did, however, keep a protective hand on her back, as she walked.

Agumon held his hands out of Blackgatomon when she didn't get out of the car. "Come on, Blackgatomon, I'll carry you into the house to make up for hurting you and Prayer!" He said in a brightened tone.

Blackgatomon stared at his out stretched claws, and back up at the dinosaur in front of her; giving him a twisted grin. "Thanks, but I'm not the injured one..." She said in a teasing tone, as she used Agumon's head as a spring board to jump on ahead of the group.

Once everyone was inside, Marcus helped Prayer over towards the living room, and onto the floor. Kelly had pulled out a few thick blankets from a nearby closet, and handed them to the two children.

"Can I trust you two to behave while I make something for dinner?" Kelly asked in cold tone; giving Agumon and Marcus an even colder stare.

Marcus swallowed a lump in his throat, and dashed over towards the door where he had left the package. "Uh- actually, Miss Pendragon, my mom made some dinner for you girls when I called her about what happened today." He explained in a nervous tone; holding up a fair-sized bag to the woman. "When I told what happened, she flipped out on me and made me bring it to you."

Kelly looked over at her two charges and nodded to them. She looked back at the boy, and gratefully took the food from him. "I'll only ask this question again: Can I trust you lot to behave long enough for me to make the plates and bring them here for us?" She asked in a chilled tone; giving the duo in front of her an evil eye.

"Don't worry. Miss Pendragon. Agumon and I will be on our best behavior!" Marcus said in a nervous tone; rubbing the back of his neck.

Kelly nodded to the boy, and gave Agumon another cold stare before she made her way to the kitchen. Prayer waited until the adult was out of ear shot before she spoke up.

"Sorry about that... she's a little on the over protective side. I think she's part Grizzy..." Prayer said in a bitter tone; giving the doorway a firm glare.

Marcus shrugged his shoulders, and joined Prayer at the table. "I have a mom that's like that towards my little sister, Kristy." He said in a bored tone; giving Prayer a lazy smile.

Prayer nodded, and looked down at the table in front of her. "So, what are you two **really** doing here? I know there's something else on your mind besides an apology."

Marcus quickly overcame his shock, and gave Prayer a friendly smile. "You caught me, Prayer! I did come over for more than apologizing." He said in an embarrassed tone; scratching the side of his face. "When I got back to DATS, Sampson told us that he gave you two a choice to make... so I just wanted..."

" - to know what my decision was." Prayer said with a defeated sigh; slapping her forehead. "I'm starting to see a pattern forming here..." She mumbled to herself with a dry sigh slipping past her lips. "First Thomas, now you, and I bet that girl will come bagging down my door next."

Marcus couldn't cover his shock, and groaned and banged his head on the table. "Thomas already told you? Man, I'm starting to think that they're leaving me out of things!"

Agumon placed his claws on the table, and looked over at Blackgatomon with innocent eyes. "So, what did you say to Thomas and Gaomon?"

Prayer gave Agumon a sweet smile, and giggled at him. "I'm leaving that decision entirely up to Blackgatomon." She answered in a simple tone.

Marcus stared at Prayer in disbelief. "You're really leaving that choice up to your digimon?" He asked; blinking his eyes multiple times at her.

"Really, Prayer? You're leaving it up to me?" Blackgatomon asked in an unsure tone; looking over at Prayer with curious eyes.

Prayer looked down at Blackgatomon, and placed her securely in her lap. "Well, since I've met Blackgatomon, I've made all the choices..." she explained in an honest tone; rubbing the top of Blackgatomon's head. "... so, this time, I'm leaving the choice entirely up to her." She then looked up at Marcus with a devious smile. "And we won't tell you until after school Monday."

Agumon and Marcus both groaned and face faulted onto the table. "I don't think I can wait two more days..." They said in unison; making the two girls giggle at the two.

Angel sighed and closed her eyes; taking off her glasses. "Blackgatomon deserves a break and has the right to make the choice when she wants to, wouldn't you agree?" She asked in a logical tone; pulling out their attack from earlier that day.

Agumon winced at the memory, and looked up at Marcus with nervous eyes. "She's got a point, boss."

"I love being a girl." Prayer said in a joking tone; smiling down at Blackgatomon; causing the cat to smile back at her.

**After an hour or so, **Marcus got a call from his cell phone, and looked down at Agumon with a tired smile.

"That was mom," he said in a weary tone, "we'd better go home and do our chores before she makes us sleep in the dog house..."

Agumon tilted his head to the side on confusion. "We've never slept in a dog house before, boss." He said in a blunt tone; blinking a few times at Marcus. "I didn't know you even had a dog."

Prayer giggled at the dinosaur digimon sitting across from her. "He doesn't mean it literally, Agumon. He means you two will be in trouble if you don't hurry home."

Agumon gasped and jumped up from the table; giving Marcus a fearful look. "What if she never makes us fried eggs again, boss?" He cried out in panic; holding his claws over his mouth in horror.

He tried to make a mad dash to the door, but Marcus quickly grabbed his digimon's leg; making the large digimon fall flat on his face. "She won't go to that level unless we get into trouble when people see you on the way home!" He snapped in an angry tone; a small bulging from the upper left temper.

Kelly grinned madly at the duo before her, and rose to her feet. "You should always listen to your mother." She said in an all knowing tone.

"I'll walk you to the door." Prayer said in a wary tone; pushing herself up from the table -only to be stopped by Kelly.

"I'll show the boys where the door is, Prayer. You just rest." Kelly said a motherly tone; and got up from her seat.

Marcus turned back to the two girls, and gave them a strong smile. "I'm really sorry about what happened today, you two. I'm glad you're okay."

Prayer gave Marcus a fake smile, and a polite nod. "I'm a real scrapper, Marcus. I can take a beating when I need to."

Marcus nodded to the girl, and rushed off towards the door where the remaining group was waiting. Blackgatomon got up from her seat, and sat in front of Prayer, and waited for the three to leave the room. She looked over at Prayer for a moment, and a slight blush crawled across her face.

"Are you really going to let me choose what we're going to do about DATS?" She asked in a bashful tone; her eyes darting up to Prayer's before she looked away shyly.

Prayer just smiled sweetly at the female digimon in front of her. "I've made all the choices since I've met you, Blackgatomon. I already told you that." She answered in a simple nod; showing her passion flaring in her eyes. "It's your turn to choose what we're going to do now. And there's not going to be any pressure so you can take all the time in the world."

Blackgatomon looked over at Prayer for a moment, before giving her a big teary smile. "I won't let you down, Lady Prayer! I promise!"

Prayer smiled and rubbed Blackgatomon under her chin. "You haven't let me down yet, Blackgatomon. I know you won't let me down now."

**After a short while of eating and chatting with Kelly,** Prayer was still sitting at the table, but this time, she was doing her homework. Kelly had decided to turn in for the night, and told the two girls not to stay up too late. The two agreed and carried on about their ways; being as quiet as they could so they wouldn't disturb the woman in the other room.

Blackgatomon was sitting at the window above the sink in the kitchen; lost in her thoughts about the recent events that have come to pass. What were they going to do? If they stayed where they were, then nothing would change. DATS would still keep a close on her whenever they were out in public or even in the house! They would never rest until she was back into the digital world! And knowing what they know now, she could never return to the digital world because all the other digimon would try to delete her.

On the other hand, if the two joined DATS, then maybe she would be strong enough to go back one day. She looked back at Prayer silently doing her homework, as she listened to her MP3 Player. That girl had been the only one in her existence as Blackgatomon to ever show her any form of comfort or kindness. Why would she leave the only one who understood her? Blackgatomon looked back out into the city, and went back over her options. To join DATS and get stronger, or stay where she was and have nothing change?

It didn't take her long to make that choice. She wanted to join DATS; even if it meant putting up with the ones who hurt Prayer. She still didn't like them for what they've done to her, but if Prayer will give them a chance, then who's to stop her from doing the same? The human put her faith in her, and she wasn't about to lose that.

With her choice being made, Blackgatomon jumped down from the window, and slowly walked over to Prayer; getting into her lap; watching the girl doing her homework.

Prayer pulled out an ear bud from her ear, and looked down at the little creature in her lap with curious eyes. "What's wrong, Little one?" She asked in a tender tone; carefully rubbing Blackgatomon's ear with one hand, and placing her hearing aid back into her ear to hear what Blackgatomon was about to say.

"I've made up my mind, Lady Prayer..." The digimon replied in a quiet tone;looking down at Prayer's handwriting.

Prayer blinked down at the creature in her lap. "So soon? Did you think it all the way through?" She asked in a motherly tone; earning a nod from the little digimon. "What did you choose then? Stay away from DATS?"

Blackgatomon shook her head, and jumped on the table in front of her; giving her a determined look. "I want to join DATS!" She declared in a final tone; making up her mind. "I want to be strong so I can protect you! You protected me all this time, so now's my chance to return the favor!"

Prayer looked over at Blackgatomon with shock in her eyes. _'When did Blackgatomon get so brave?' _She thought to herself, as she looked deep into Blackgatomon's eyes. _'Where did that fire in her eyes come from?'_

Prayer smiled gently and placed a hand on the digimon's head. "If that's what you want, then who am I to stop you?" She asked in a defeated tone; giving Blackgatomon a thin smile.

Blackgatomon slapped Prayer's hand away from her head, and rolled up her paws into determined fists. "I won't join DATS without you, Lady Prayer! You're the first friend I ever had! I can't do this alone! I need you in order to get stronger! Braver! Faster! Better! I have to have you by my side! No one else but you! That's enough for me!"

Prayer snatched the little digimon in her arms, and placed her in lap. "There, there, Little one." She whispered in a soothing tone. "I won't let anything happen to you as long as I live. I promised you, didn't I? We'll be the best there had ever been as long as we're together!"

Blackgatomon smiled happily, and cheered in celebration. "Yeah! That's the way!"

"As long as I'm with you, Blackgatomon, I feel like I can do anything, and that will never change!" Prayer said in a happy tone; smiling down at the little digimon in her arms.

And after a few moments, the human girl had finally finished her homework, and began to get ready for bed. She was still pretty weakened by the attack that Agumon had unleashed upon them, but she was still inspired by Blackgatomon's declaration that she wanted to start getting stronger now. And what better way than to do things on one's own? Blackgatomon did help her when she needed her crutches, but other than that, she stayed behind her to make sure she could break her fall should something happen during her trip upstairs. Thankfully, it didn't have to come to that on the account of Prayer using the rail to pull herself up.

And once the two had made it safely to their destination, Blackgatomon pulled Prayer's pajamas off the bed, and jumped on the desk to give them to her. Prayer smiled and took the garments from her and slowly made her way to the bed; placing her crutches beside the bed so she could get to them if she needed them.

Once the girl was in the bed, Blackgatomon jumped up there, and settled down beside the girl's head. The two had stared up at the ceiling with worried looks on their faces.

"You know, Blackgatomon," Prayer whispered in a worried tone, "you'll be walking on egg shells from here on out once I tell Thomas what you've decided, right?"

Blackgatomon nodded and looked over at Prayer with one eye. "It won't be for long. Once they get to know me like you have, I think things will go much better. They just have to give me chance."

Prayer smiled warmly at the digimon. "I promised to teach how to never give up, didn't I? That's exactly what I'm going to do. It's going to be hard, but if we work at it, and never give, then who knows what will happen."

"Never give up... That's gonna be our motto from now on! Never give up! Even if the odds are stacked against us!" Blackgatomon said in a firm tone; closing her eye and resting her head against Prayer's, as she fell fast asleep.

"No matter what." Prayer whispered in a determined tone; finally closing her eyes and turning in for the night...

Blackgatomon: Wow... did I really just say that?  
>Wolf: See what happens when you make up your mind? You're getting better already, and that's before I even get to the part where your character changes.<p>

Gaomon: Maybe she'll be as strong as I am?

Wolf: We'll never know as long as you keep talking, Gaomon!


End file.
